


Verborgene Wünsche

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>halloooo!!</p><p> </p><p>volví y con una nueva historia :3 espero les agrade (perdonen si el capitulo en muy corto pero yo no dispongo del tiempo completo para escribir algo mas o menos largo) :/</p><p>Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos (lastimosamente) escribo solamente por diversión.</p><p>Verborgene wünsche: deseo oculto  ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: I Can't Take My Eyes Of You

**Author's Note:**

> halloooo!!
> 
>  
> 
> volví y con una nueva historia :3 espero les agrade (perdonen si el capitulo en muy corto pero yo no dispongo del tiempo completo para escribir algo mas o menos largo) :/
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos (lastimosamente) escribo solamente por diversión.
> 
> Verborgene wünsche: deseo oculto ;)

Manu acomodo su corbata, mirándose por ultima vez en el espejo donde le dio los últimos arreglos a su cabello y a su traje, después de todo, el Gerente General de una de las unidades de la empresa más importante del país debe estar presentable y guapo no?.

 

Manu subió a su auto, un Mercedes Benz ultimo modelo, beneficios de ser el Gerente General de la unidad de Proyectos de Infraestructura, así como uno de los amigos del administrador General de Dylusions Inc. Miroslav Klose.

Manu llego a su destino –pues su departamento no estaba tan lejos del edificio– llevo su auto al estacionamiento y entro al edificio.

 

"Buenos Días joven Manuel" Saludo con cortesía la recepcionista rubia.

 

"Buenos Días Sasha" Manu saludo rápidamente y subió al ascensor, justo cuando las puerta del ascensor de iban a cerrar, alguien interpuso su brazo, soltó un quejido rápido y entro en el ascensor.

 

"Hola Julian..."

 

"Lo siento no volveré a llegar tarde lo prometo" Dijo Julian uniendo sus manos en forma de súplica pero cuando vio que era Manu, suspiro y se calmo.

 

"No estas tarde Julian, tan solo son las 8:00 Am..."

 

"¿Enserio? si!!" Julian exclamo victorioso "Mi reloj tenia media hora adelantada....creo que hubiera muerto si llego tarde, el joven André se molestaría mucho conmigo...."

 

"Tranquilo Julian, André no ha llegado todavía" Manu puso una mano en su hombro, Julian Draxler es el asistente de André Schürrle, Gerente de Contabilidad,Julian se despidió de Manuel al salir del ascensor, Manu seguía en el elevador, pues debía ir a la oficina de Klose.

El elevador abrió sus puertas,Manu salio y camino, saludando al secretario de Miroslav, Olivier Giroud, quien aportaba muy poco –nada– al trabajo de Miroslav.

 

"Te estas estresando tan temprano?" Manu entro a la oficina, viendo a Miroslav con papeles sobre su escritorio.

 

"Acaso no es mi trabajo"Miroslav dijo sin levantar la vista, Manu se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio.

 

"No debería ser trabajo de Olivier?" Manu señalo, Miroslav negó con la cabeza "No entiendo porque sigue siendo tu secretario"

 

"Yo tampoco" Miroslav dejo el papeleo de lado y observo a Manuel " y dime ¿como va el trabajo?"

 

"El nuevo edificio en Gelsenkirchen va muy bien, estamos comenzando un nuevo proyecto en Dortmund y Stuttgart" Manu le informo, Miroslav solo asintió. 

 

"Manu quería preguntarte algo..."

 

"Soy todo oídos.."

 

"El Lunes habrá una fiesta en donde están invitados los propietarios, accionistas y socios, quisiera que tu estuvieras en la fiesta también, puedes llevar un invitado si quieres ¿que dices?"Miroslav inquirió, Manu lo pensó por un momento, por supuesto que iba a ir pero ¿invitado? tenia que pensarlo por un  momento.

 

"Sabes que si iré Miro, pero no creo que invite a alguien" dijo al fin Manu.

 

"Como gustes"

 

– — — — — — — —

 

_La tarde de ese mismo día......_

 

Manu miraba la televisión con desinterés, de tantos canales no había ningún programa que le llamara la atención, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, dominado por el sueño, pero para su suerte alguien toco la puerta, Manu se levanto con pereza,pues el no esperaba ninguna visita, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose una grata sorpresa.

 

"Sabes cuanto tuve que luchar por encontrarte" el joven frente a el se quejo sonriendole.

 

"Thomas!" Manuel lo abrazo fuerte. 

 

"Manu, Manu! me vas a sacar los pulmones!" Thomas se quejo exagerando en sus palabras, Manu lo invito a pasar, ambos hablaron sobre sus vidas, como Thomas se había ido a Berlin luego de terminar la secundaria, Manu le contó sobre su trabajo en Dylusions etc.

 

Thomas se quedo a dormir en la casa de Manu – a pesar de que el había rentado una habitación en un Hotel– Thomas y Manu pasaron el domingo juntos, ambos jugando algún videojuego, haciéndose bromas y tonteando entre los dos, hasta que la noche cayo, Manu recordó algo:

 

"oye Thomas te gustaría venir conmigo a una fiesta este lunes por la noche?"

 

"¿Fiesta?"

 

"Si, bueno es una fiesta de trabajo pero....no se quieres venir?"

 

"Por supuesto, pero primero déjame conseguir un traje.." Contesto Thomas, sonriendo como siempre.

 

   – — — — — — — — — – 

 

El día de la fiesta llego, la hora de la fiesta llego, los invitados ya estaban en el lugar, personas elegantes y con clase, Thomas se sintió algo aturdido en cuanto llego, pues el casi nunca había estado entre personas así, Manu lo tranquilizo, ambos estaban cerca de la puerta de entrada, de pronto, una persona llamo la atención de Thomas, un hombre que estaba al otro lado de la sala, de ojos azules como el hielo, la persona sintió la mirada de Thomas y volteo, Thomas aparto la mirada al instante, Thomas volvió a verlo, esta vez el Hombre tomaba una copa de vino, sus finos labios y su lengua degustando el vino, el hombre volvió a mirar en dirección a Thomas, quien sonrió desafiante al igual que el hombre, ambos estaban en su propia atmósfera. Las risas de las personas, el sonido de las copas y sus mirada cruzándose desde el otro lado de la sala, atraídos por el otro.

 

"Thomas....."Manu lo asco de su ensimismamiento  con la otra persona, Thomas miró a Manuel "Ven, tengo que presentarte a mi jefe" Thomas miró por ultima vez al hombre y siguió a Manu, ambos caminaron entre las personas hasta llegar a la zona de las bebidas.

 

"Thomas el es mi jefe, Miroslav Klose" Thomas se quedo sin palabras, era el mismo hombre al que estuvo viendo y que lo estuvo viendo, Miroslav le extendió la mano y Thomas la estrecho entre la suya, una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Thomas.

 

"Un gusto" Dijo Miroslav su voz era increíblemente agradable a los oídos de Thomas, quien respondió de la misma forma, Manu hablaba con otra persona la cual era mucho más pequeña que Manu y más pequeña que Thomas, diablos ahora el se había quedado con Miroslav.

 

"Descubrí la insistencia en tu mirada"  Miroslav le habló, Thomas se puso nervioso pero no se noto.

 

"y yo en la suya, no creí que importara tanto que cruzara mi mirada en usted" Thomas contraataco, Miroslav sonrió levemente.

 

"Perdóname si te hice pensar eso, pero no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti" Thomas se sonrojo ante el comentario.

 

"¿Debería agradecer eso?" Thomas se acerco a la mesa que estaba atrás de Miroslav y tomó una copa de vino tinto, quedando muy cerca de Miroslav.

 

"Si así lo deseas" Miroslav lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, Thomas bebió de su copa, dejando que el sabor del vino surcara por toda su boca.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

" _Manu"_

 

_"¿Hmn?"_

 

_"No te preocupes por llevarme al hotel esta noche si, yo llegare solo"_

 

_"Seguro Thomas?"_

 

_"Si seguro"_

 

_"Entonces te veo mañana?"_

 

_"si.."_

 

– — — — — — — –

 

"oh Thomas esto esta mal " Miroslav decía mientra besaba al chico.  

 

"tu crees?" Miroslav desabotono la camisa de Thomas, dejando un rastro de besos, haciéndolo gemir.     

 

"si, malditamente bien" Miroslav lo beso de nuevo y lo arrincono contra la pared, Thomas se apoyo en sus hombros y enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Miroslav, besándolo con pasión. 

 

– — — — — — — –

 

Thomas despertó a la mañana siguiente, parpadeando varias veces, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz del día, luego observo donde estaba, era su habitación en el hotel, pero Thomas no estaba solo, sintió un cuerpo junto a el, recordó quien era  y lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sonrió y se volteo, viendo a Miroslav que todavía dormía, Thomas se acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios, Miroslav despertó lentamente, miró a Thomas y le sonrió pero luego su sonrisa se esfumo.

 

"Que pasa?" Miroslav se sentó en la cama, masajeando sus sienes, Thomas se sentó junto a el y paso sus brazos por el cuerpo de Miroslav.

 

"Thomas no debí quedarme contigo, esto no debió pasar" Miroslav se quejaba, Thomas beso su cuello. 

 

"Porque lo dice?"

 

"Porque.....porque yo estoy casado Thomas..."

 

 

 

 


	2. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaa!!! 
> 
> otro cap ( ._. actualize rapido ._.)
> 
> espero les agrade

"Buenos Días señor Klose"

 

"Buenos Días Sasha"

 

Miroslav entraba por la puerta de la empresa, subió al elevador y luego de varios minutos llego al piso de su oficina, Olivier aún no había llegado, pues Miroslav siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar, pero se llevo una sorpresa al abrir la puerta de su oficina.

 

"wiiii...." Thomas se deslizaba sobre la silla como un niño, debido a que esta tenía ruedas, Thomas iba de aquí allá con rapidez "hola Miro.." Thomas se levanto y beso a Miroslav rápidamente, volvió a sentarse y se deslizo hasta el escritorio. 

 

"¿Que haces aquí?" Miroslav pregunto mientras caminaba a su escritorio, se sentó en su silla y miró fijamente a Thomas, quien apoyo sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado.

 

"yo también me alegro de verte" Thomas respondió con sarcasmo, obviamente ofendido, Miroslav se levanto y tomó a Thomas de la barbilla, acerco su rostro y lo beso profundamente.

 

" me alegro de verte"  Miroslav le sonrió y Thomas le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

"Sasha me dejo subir, quería estar aquí antes de que llegaras" Thomas contesto, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Miro, pasando sus brazos por su cuello "quería darte una noticia.." Thomas sonrió y beso la mejilla de Miroslav.

 

"Dime..."

 

"Mañana me mudare a Munich, compre un departamento no muy lejos de aquí, así podre visitarte más seguido.." Thomas sonrió, a pesar de que se habían conocido hace algunos meses y que esa misma noche que se conocieron, la pasaron juntos, ambos comenzaron a coincidir en varios lugares, así como Thomas visitaba mas a menudo la empresa con la excusa de visitar a Manu y luego terminar en la cama con Miroslav, a pesar de que Miroslav estaba casado, este le explico su situación a Thomas, El jamas amo a su esposa, Thomas estuvo de acuerdo con que fueran amantes.

 

"Eso es una gran noticia.." Miroslav beso a Thomas en los labios. 

 

"Por eso vine aquí muy temprano, porque luego debo tomar el vuelo a Berlín y mañana traeré todas mis cosas al nuevo departamento" Thomas informo, sentándose sobre el regazo de Miroslav.

 

"Espero verte pronto mañana" Miroslav lo beso profundamente, acariciando el cuerpo de Thomas, quien se aferro al cuello del mayor, el beso se volvió más caliente, ahora estaban en juego sus lenguas, Thomas gimió, comenzando a excitarse, pero Miroslav lo separo de el.

 

"No Thomas este no es el lugar indicado, alguien nos puede ver"

 

"Tu siempre dices eso.." Thomas hizo un mohín y se sentó sobre el escritorio de Miroslav, impidiéndole trabajar,Miroslav lo miró con cara de _¿en serio?_ Thomas señalo a sus propios con su dedo "Primero un beso" sentencio el muchacho, Miroslav acerco su rostro y lo beso con ternura, Thomas profundizo el beso y bajo una de sus manos al torso de Miroslav, en ese momento Miro lo detuvo.

 

"Dijiste un beso" Thomas se bajo del escritorio y beso rápidamente a Miroslav, luego salio por la puerta, riéndose.

 

 

– — — — — — — — –

 

Thomas llego a Berlín después del Mediodía , termino de empacar y ordenar todo, ahora volvería a Munich, al lugar que lo vio crecer junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Manuel, quien lo acompaño en sus locuras, quien lloro cuando Thomas le dijo que se iría a Berlín por orden de sus padres, quien lo despidió entre lagrimas en el aeropuerto, ambos siguieron comunicándose a pesar de la distancia, pero poco a poco, se fueron distanciado.

 

 

Fue hace unos meses cuando Thomas decidió visitar a Manu,sabia que este lo reconocería al instante,Thomas había dejado la universidad–no le importaba mucho pues el tenia buen estatus económico,ahora nada mas se dedicaba a hacer cuadros para clientes anónimos,conocidos o solamente por diversión.

 

Ahora el era Thomas Müller, ex-estudiante de Diseño Gráfico y Pintura, mejor amigo de Manuel Neuer y amante de su jefe, el jefe de Dylusions Inc. Miroslav Klose.

 

.

 

Thomas suspiro de cansancio,había tenido un día muy pesado, el vuelo de Berlín a Munich, llevar todo el equipaje a su nuevo departamento, Thomas no se molesto en desempacar nada, estaba cansado, Thomas se dejo caer en el sofá y cerro sus ojos, tratando de descansar, pero alguien toco su puerta, Thomas se levanto con pereza, tal vez era alguien con una caja que el había olvidado en el pasillo o algo así, abrió la puerta:

 

"M-Miro..."Thomas se sorprendió al ver a Miroslav frente a el, con una botella de vino entre sus manos " Como conseguiste.."

 

"Manu.." Dijo simplemente –la verdad Miroslav había escuchado a Manuel hablar de eso y vio la dirección sobre su escritorio– Miroslav entro al departamento con total libertad, viendo lo espacioso que era y con una gran vista a la ciudad "Quería ser el primero en darte la bienvenida.." Miroslav dejo la botella sobre una de las cajas y se acerco a Thomas,lo beso, Thomas no se resistió y dejo que Miro lo llevara hasta el sofá, donde se recostó con Miroslav sobre el.

 

"Miro...Miro...espera...oye...espera!!" Thomas se exaspero al final pues Miroslav atacaba su cuello con besos y mordidas,Miroslav se detuvo.

 

"¿Que Pasa?"

 

"Estoy muy cansado Miro, salí de ese maldito avión con dolor de Culo,ademas de que tuve que traer y subir todo el equipaje yo solo, sin contar de que casi arruinó dos pinturas.."

 

Miroslav noto las pinturas que estaban apoyadas el la pared, había un lienzo que todavía estaba en blanco.

 

"¿Que vas a hacer ahí?" Miroslav señalo el lienzo en blanco, Thomas se encogió de hombros.

 

" Aun no lo se"

 

Miroslav se abrazo a el, Thomas se sorprendió un poco pero abrazo a Miro también, eran extraños los momentos en que solo era un abrazo cariñoso, pero Thomas apreciaba esos momentos.

 

"Te quiero sabes" Thomas dijo de repente, Miroslav levanto su rostro, beso a Thomas,acaricio su mejilla y se levanto.

 

"Te dejare descansar Thomas, Adiós" Miroslav se acerco a la puerta, miró por ultima vez a Thomas y luego se fue, Miroslav era algo enigmático a veces, Thomas seguía recostado en el sofá, debatiendo si fue buena idea haberle dicho que lo quería, de repente un pensamiento cruzo su mente ¿acaso Miro lo quería a el, así como el quiere a Miro? Thomas sacudió la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a ese pensamiento, Thomas miró el Lienzo y una idea cruzo su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado, como siempre todos los comentarios son bien recibidos ^^
> 
> acepto sugerencias para la historia así como parejas, algún momento blah blah...
> 
> hasta el próximo cap. <3
> 
> bye.


	3. Marco Reus: Expert in conquest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!
> 
>  
> 
> perdonen por la inactividad todos estos días pero era por falta de Internet, ahora eh vuelto y con un repertorio de capítulos, pronto subiré los demás.

 

Thomas se despertó al día siguiente con dolor en su cuerpo, pues había dormido en el sofá, ni siquiera se había molestado en moverse a su cama, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se quedo pensando en Miro y luego lo domino el sueño.

Se dio una ducha,salio del cuarto de baño y mientra secaba su cabello con una toalla, observo los lienzos y pinturas apoyadas en la pared, su vida siempre había estado llena de arte, cuando su madre trabajaba en los lienzos, el siempre se sentaba junto a ella, en una pequeña silla de madera vieja, viéndola hacer trazos, lineas, jugar y combinar los colores, para así crear para lo que a sus ojos y a los de su madre era, una hermosa pintura.

 

Aunque su pasión también era el Fútbol, termino dedicándose al arte, quería llegar a ser tan bueno como los pintores famosos a los que admiraba.

 

Pero ahora se encontraba en una relación a la que podría llamar ¿amorosa?.

 

 

.

 

“Vamos Benni, Di que si quieres?” El joven Gerente de Operaciones y Producción, Mats Hummels, rogaba a su compañero.

 

 

“Mats, cuantas veces debo decirte que no ¿eh?” Respondió irritado el Gerente de Investigación y Desarrollo, Benedikt Höwedes, debido a que Mats siempre le pedía una cita y Benedikt siempre decía que no, porque Mats esta enamorado de Benni y aunque Benedikt también estaba enamorado de el, no iba a darle el gusto de saberlo por el momento.

 

 

“Te he invitado unas veinte veces estos últimos meses y siempre me dices que no, al menos dime que si una vez..” Insistía Mats, mientras seguía a Benni por el pasillo.

 

 

“La verdad fueron veintiocho veces contando esta Mats, ¿Quieres volver a tu oficina y dejarme trabajar?” Benedikt miró a Mats con cara de disgusto, Mats bufo y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Manuel en el pasillo.

 

 

“Manu sabes a que hora es la reunión de hoy?” Pregunto el Pelinegro al rubio, este quedo desconcertado.

 

 

“¿Que reunión?”

 

 

“La reunión con los accionistas y los socios, acaso Miro no te lo había dicho?” Manu negó con la cabeza “Esta bien, le preguntare a Mesut tal vez el lo sabe”

 

 

Mats se fue, dejando a Manuel en el pasillo, quien sonreía como idiota, debido a que si era reunión de Accionistas y Socios, Philipp estaría ahí también.

 

 

“Que haces aquí sonriendo como Imbécil?” Marco Reus, encargado de La Gestión Tecnológica le pregunto, Manuel solo lo miró con cara de disgusto.

 

 

“No es asunto tuyo Reus.” Ambos caminaron hacía el elevador.

 

 

“Es por la reunión de hoy?” El rubio de peinado perfecto dedujo.

 

 

“¿Como sabes?”

 

 

“Pues me entere por ahí de que en la fiesta de hace algunos meses estuviste muy atento a nuestro **querido** Socio Philipp Lahm” Dijo Marco, acentuando la palabra 'querido'

 

 

“Tu “me entere por ahí” quiere decir de que Olivier te dijo verdad?” Marco asintió con una sonrisa, pues en el almuerzo, Marco, Mario,André, Mats y Olivier era el grupo cotidiano que se reunía a Hablar y decir todo lo que pasa en la empresa, dándose cuenta de todo.

 

 

El elevador de se detuvo abriendo sus puertas, dejando ver a un Mario Götze, el asistente de Marco, en frente de ellos, esperando a Marco.

 

 

“Marco, ya tengo el Informe de los nuevos productos de Sony, también las actualizaciones de Microsoft y Huawei” le informo el joven.

 

 

“¡Perfecto!” Exclamo el rubio, saliendo del ascensor junto a Manu.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de Juntas, esperando a los accionistas que faltaban y esperando a Miroslav.

 

Manuel movía constantemente su mano sobre la mesa, hasta ahora solo había pensado de que Philipp llegaría a la empresa, pero no había pensado en que le diría, es más, no había pensado si Philipp lo recordaría.

 

Miroslav entro a la sala, junto con los accionistas y socios que faltaban, algunos que no los conocía muy bien y dos que si, uno para su desgracia – y la de todos– y el otro para su alegría, el irritante Mario Gómez y Philipp Lahm, Para la suerte de Manu, Philipp se sentó a su lado, Manu se tenso.

 

 

“Hola Manuel..” Saludo con cortesía Philipp, Manu respondió de la misma forma.

 

 

La junta comenzó.

 

 

Manuel estuvo nervioso todo el tiempo, pues había momentos en los que accidentalmente rozaba su cuerpo con el de Philipp y en ese momento creía ver un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del más pequeño, pero se negaba, se decía a sí mismo que sus ojos y su mente le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

 

.

 

 

“Te vi en la junta!” Exclamo Marco, siguiendo a Manuel. “Philipp se sentó a tu lado y no le dijiste nada!”

 

 

“Que querías que le dijera?”Manu se cruzo de brazos.

 

 

Marco se encogió de Hombros.“ No se, pudiste invitarlo a salir”

 

 

“Claro, como si el no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer..” Manu replico.

 

 

“Esta bien, pero prométeme algo quieres?”

 

 

“¿Que?”

 

 

“La próxima vez que Philipp venga a la empresa, Lo invitas a salir..” Marco propuso, extendiendo su mano en forma de cerrar el trato, Manuel no estaba tan seguro, pero si el estaba interesado en Philipp, esto seria una buena motivación.

 

 

“Trato hecho” Manu estrecho su mano con la de Marco.

 

 

.

 

 

Thomas termino de ordenar su departamento, Coloco los cuadros, ordeno su habitación, cocina, living y la habitación donde tenía todo sobre el arte, Pinturas, pinceles, lienzos en blanco etc. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá, Mirando al techo, pensado en lo que su vida había cambiado desde aquella noche, la noche que conoció a Miroslav, esa noche llego a pensar que había sido el alcohol que había ingerido lo que lo llevo a acostarse con el jefe de su mejor amigo,pero no, esa persona lo había atraído desde el momento en que lo vio, cuando Thomas despertó al siguiente día, pensó que Miroslav se había ido, pero no había sido así, aunque cuando despertó se estaba culpando por haberse quedado con Thomas, las siguientes veces que se vieron parecía que fuera una coincidencia, aunque siempre terminaban juntos en la habitación de algún hotel, Teniendo sexo hasta que el sol se ponga y que luego Miroslav se fuera, dándole un ultimo beso en la mejilla.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo se trato más de Manu y Phips <3 los amo   
> así como Añadí otra pareja que Amo Mats y Benni <3 
> 
> acepto sugerencias de alguna pareja, escena, comentarios blah
> 
>  
> 
> Bye


	4. The Call

Sasha saludo a Thomas, quien venía entrando por la puerta del edificio, paso de largo hacia el elevador, subió hasta el ultimo piso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a Miroslav y a un hombre de cabello negro, alguien desconocido para Thomas.

 

 

“Sabes que esa no es la alternativa correcta Mario...” Miroslav le hablaba con seriedad al hombre, quien solo sonrió socarronamente, luego ambos miraron a Thomas.

 

 

“y tu quien eres?” le pregunto Mario a Thomas, quien se puso nervioso.

 

 

“T-Thomas Müller...” Contesto Thomas casi en susurro.

 

 

“Trabajas aquí?” Pregunto Mario de Nuevo, Miroslav se acerco a Thomas y antes de que el pudiera contestar, Miroslav hablo:

 

 

“Viene a atender un asunto Privado, Mario, tu ya puedes retirarte..” Miroslav le sentencio, llevándose a Thomas a la oficina, Mario solo los miró alejarse.

 

 

“Que pasa? Quien era el?” Thomas le pregunto a Miro, una vez dentro de la Oficina.

 

 

“Su nombre es Mario Gómez, es socio importante de la empresa, pero jamas me agrado..” Miroslav se sentó en su silla.

 

 

“y si no te agrada porque es socio?” Thomas se acerco a Miro.

 

 

“Que parte de ' **Socio** **Importante'** no entendiste?” Miroslav contesto exasperado.

 

 

“No me contestes así...” Thomas hizo mohín.

 

 

“perdoname Thomas...” Miroslav lo acerco a el, Thomas acaricio su cabello, sentándose sobre su regazo.

 

 

“Estas enojado conmigo cierto?” Thomas pregunto en un susurro, sin mirar a Miroslav.

 

 

“Porque lo dices?”

 

 

“Bueno la ultima vez que te vi me negué a estar contigo y....perdoname” Thomas escondió su rostro en el cuello de Miro, sin atreverse a Mirarlo, se había estado sintiendo culpable por lo de ese día.

 

 

Miroslav levanto su rostro “No estoy enojado contigo Thomas, es más, tengo planes para esta tarde..” Thomas sonrió.

 

 

“Sabes que no necesitamos ir a un hotel cierto? Recuerda mi departamento. Esta vez dejare que hagas lo que quieras con mi cuerpo...” Thomas le susurro sensualmente a Miroslav.

 

 

.

 

 

Caricias y besos fueron repartidos desde que entraron al departamento, ahora Miroslav recostaba a Thomas sobre la cama dejando besos en su cuello, comenzando a desvestirle.

 

 

Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos bajo las sabanas, Miroslav acariciaba los costados del cuerpo de Thomas mientras lo besaba con pasión. El Celular de Thomas comenzó a Sonar.

 

 

“No contestes..” Miroslav le susurro al oído, Thomas lo ignoro y Tomó el celular de la mesa de noche.

 

 

“H-Hola...Manu..”

 

 

“ _Hola Thomas!... Porque estas tan agitado? Estabas ejercitándote?..” Manu_ le pregunto extrañado al otro lado de la linea, este aun estaba en su oficina.

 

 

“ehh... s-si algo así..” Thomas le hizo señas a Miro de que parara, pero este hizo caso omiso, bajando por su cuello con besos y mordidas

 

 

“ _Bien, Te llamaba para saber si podríamos salir esta noche con unos amigos..”_

 

 

Mientras Manuel hablaba Miroslav atacaba los pezones de Thomas, Jugando con su lengua y sus labios, Thomas cerro fuertemente los labios, reprimiendo el impulso de gemir.

 

 

“ _Que dices?....Thomas....Thomas sigues ahí?”_

 

 

“ s-si...” Contesto débilmente.

 

 

“ _que te pasa Thomas? Te sientes bien?”_

 

 

Thomas no pudo contestar, pues Miroslav había tomado su erección en su boca, Thomas se cubrió la boca con la mano libre y cerro fuertemente los ojos, reprimiendo un gemido, estaba disfrutando la sensación, pero tenía a Manu al teléfono.

 

 

“ _Thomas....Que diablos te pasa?”_

 

 

“estoy...o-ocupado...no..voy a..poder ir contigo...perdona Manu..” contesto Thomas a como pudo.

 

 

“ _esta bien... adiós Thomas”_ Manu colgó el teléfono, aun extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

 

 

“No pudiste ser capaz de parar, Manu estaba al teléfono!!” Thomas se quejo, Miroslav separo su boca de la erección de Thomas y se acerco a su rostro.

 

 

“Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con tu cuerpo...” Thomas se sonrojo al recordar su propio comentario, Miroslav lo beso apasionadamente,Thomas también recordó al hombre que vio en la oficina de Miro, Mario Gómez, parecía una persona completamente intimidante, recordó que Miroslav lo separo al instante de el, ¿Acaso Miroslav no lo quiere cerca de Mario? Thomas disipo todos esos pensamientos pues Miroslav había comenzado a prepararlo.

 

 

“ _Oh...Miro...._

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Olivier, puedo saber en donde diablos se metió Miroslav?” Bastian Schweinsteiger, Jefe de la Unidad de Mercadotecnia y ventas, preguntaba molesto al secretario de Miro.

 

 

“Perdona Bastian, pero Miroslav no dijo a donde iba, solo salio con Thomas y dijo que no iba a volver hasta mañana...” Olivier contesto calmado.

 

 

“¿Thomas?” Exclamo confundido Lukas Podolski, quien pertenecía a la unidad de Mercadotecnia y Ventas. “ creí que Thomas era amigo de Manu no de Miro..”

 

 

“Se conocieron hace algún tiempo por medio de Manu...” Olivier comento.

 

 

“¿Con que frecuencia viene Thomas aquí?” Bastian interrogo al secretario.

 

 

“Es necesario que te diga eso? Miroslav no esta y punto, para que quieren más información?” Olivier sentencio, aunque el y Marco eran conocidos por hablar de las personas de la empresa, cuando se trataba de su jefe Olivier se callaba todo.

 

 

Bastian y Lukas solamente se voltearon y se dirigieron al ascensor.

 

 

“Que crees que tenga que ver Thomas con Miro?” Lukas le pregunto a Bastian, mientras subían al elevador.

 

 

“No lo se....Deberíamos preguntarle a Manu..”

 

 

 

.

 

 

Thomas yacía acostado en su cama, ahora estaba completamente solo, el sol comenzaba a esconderse, colores naranja y rojo reflejaban en la pared blanca de su habitación, Se cubrió la cara con una almohada, no podía dejar de pesar en Miro, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando Miroslav se iba, Thomas se quedaba horas pensando en el hasta que lo dominara el sueño otra vez, despertando al siguiente día o a media noche, quedándose despierto hasta que amanecía, Veía los hermosos colores que se formaban cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, se preguntaba si en algún momento el podría quedarse despierto con Miro así, ver el amanecer juntos, pero esto era algo que el había aceptado ¿cierto? Esta era la única forma en que podía estar con Miroslav ¿Cierto? Ademas, Miroslav no ama a su esposa ¿Cierto?, Miroslav lo quiere a el ¿Cierto?, ahora se preguntaba ¿Miroslav lo quiere?.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nee sin comentarios
> 
>  
> 
> Bye


	5. Manu knows

“Oye Manu...podemos hablar un momento?” Bastian asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de Manuel, quien asintió separando la vista de su computadora.

 

 

“¿Que necesitas?” Pregunto Manuel con cortesía.

 

 

Bastian se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio “La verdad quería saber sobre Thomas...Lo eh visto últimamente ...”

 

 

“¿Te interesa?” Manu pregunto, sonriendo divertido.

 

 

Bastian entendió el sentido de la pregunta de Manu y rodó los ojos “No seas idiota Manu sabes que estoy con Lukas....” Manu sonrió nada más “ Olivier dijo que lo ha visto últimamente con Miroslav.” Manuel se puso serio.

 

 

“Pero Thomas no ha venido aquí desde la semana pasada..”Manu no se extraño mucho, pues Thomas recientemente se había mudado a Munchin y seguro había hecho amistad con Miroslav. Bastian se encogió de Hombros.

 

 

“Fue lo único que Olivier quiso decirme, se negó a hablar..” Bastian dijo lo ultimo como si fuera un policía que había interrogado a un ladrón.

 

 

“Claro, es su jefe..” Manu comento colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio. “Pero no entiendo que tiene de malo que Thomas visite a Miro....”

 

 

“No tiene nada de malo, solo quería saber si tu estabas enterado de eso...”

 

 

“Pues no lo estaba, pero gracias por decirme..”

 

 

.

 

 

Thomas entro a la empresa, esta vez no iba en busca de Miro, sino de Manu, Iba a pedirle disculpas por lo del día anterior, Se encontró con Lukas en el elevador.

 

 

“Thomas!! Vienes a visitar a Manu?” Lukas exclamo alegremente, Thomas solo sonrió.

 

 

“Si, tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente con el..” Thomas miro hacia otro lado, un poco incomodo ya que el no había tenido mucha comunicación con Lukas.

 

 

Lukas se despidió al salir del elevador, Thomas aun debía subir, suspiro cuando Lukas se fue, pero otra persona entro.

 

 

“La ultima vez que nos vimos no me presente...” Hablo la persona luego de unos minutos, Thomas lo miró, era Gómez “Mi nombre es Mario...Mario Gómez”

 

 

Thomas se puso nervioso, pues Gómez extendió su mano “ T-Thomas...” estrecho la mano de Gómez entre la suya.

 

 

“Acaso eres familiar de Miroslav?” Mario pregunto.

 

 

“n-no....soy...amigo suyo..” Thomas dudo en contestar, Mario solo rio.

 

 

Para la suerte de Thomas, las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

 

 

“Fue un gusto conocerlo.... Mario....pero debo irme...” Thomas hablo cuando ya estaban fuera del ascensor.

 

 

Mario lo detuvo “ Espera, quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo esta noche...” fue directo en lo que dijo, Thomas trago fuerte y se quedo sin habla.

 

 

“Emm...yo..yo...” Thomas sintió como alguien lo tomó del brazo por detrás de el, Thomas volteo, Miroslav Miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Gómez mientras sostenía con fuerza a Thomas.

 

 

“No lo hará Mario...” Miroslav hablo con frialdad, Mario lo miró con disgusto.

 

 

“la pregunta era para Thomas..” Mario se acerco al joven, Miroslav lo alejo de Mario.

 

 

“ y yo te respondo que no...” Miroslav apretó su agarre en el brazo de Thomas.

 

 

“El debe ser capaz de elegir Miroslav...” Mario sonrió socarronamente, el y Miroslav siempre tenían sus encuentros de mal gusto.

 

 

“Se que Thomas diría que no..” Miroslav hablo otra vez, Thomas solamente estaba escuchando en silencio. “Esta conversación se acabo Mario....” Miroslav se llevo a Thomas, Mario solo lo miró molesto.

 

 

Miroslav llevo a Thomas a cualquier habitación, cuando Miro se cercioro de que nadie estaba ahí, se dirigió a Thomas.

 

 

“No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Mario...” Miroslav tenia a Thomas contra la pared y le impidió moverse.

 

 

“No entiendo....Miro....Porque?” Thomas trato de zafarse del agarre de Miro, pero de alguna manera Miroslav tenía mas fuerza.

 

 

“Mario no es una buena persona, es tramposo, embustero, le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas..” Miroslav hizo una pausa “ y es hermano de Sylwia..”

 

 

“S-su hermano...” Thomas dijo desconcertando, Miroslav asintió.

 

 

“Su familia esta asociada con la nuestra por Dylusions, para que la empresa prosperara, tuve que casarme con Sylwia...” Thomas se quedo estupefacto, no se imagino lo que Miro le había dicho.

 

 

“Es por eso....pero Tu no amas a Sylwia cierto?” Thomas pregunto, Miroslav pudo ver la duda en sus ojos.

 

 

“Thomas, créeme cuando te digo que no amo a Sylwia” Miroslav lo miró a los ojos, Thomas sentía que decía la verdad, Miroslav sello sus labios en un beso largo y tierno, Thomas paso sus brazos por el cuello de Miro, profundizando el beso.

 

 

Mientras ellos estaban en su atmósfera, no se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta y que un distraído Manuel Neuer pasaba por ahí, Dándose cuenta quienes estaban en esa habitación, viendo por la abertura de la puerta, a su mejor amigo y a su jefe, sumidos en un beso.

 

 

 

.

 

 

Thomas estaba en su departamento, pensando todavía en lo que había pasado hoy con Mario y Miro, ¿Mario el hermano de Sylwia? Jamas se imagino algo así, luego recordó algo, el jamas había visto a Sylwia en persona, solamente en una foto en el escritorio de Miroslav, pero no la conocía en persona, Thomas empezó a imaginar su personalidad, pues no imaginaba porque Miro no la amaba, tal vez nunca congenio con ella o tal vez es por Mario,Thomas escucho como tocaron a su puerta.

 

 

“Así que fue por eso que el día de la fiesta no te volví a ver....” Manuel hablo cuando Thomas abrió la puerta, Thomas lo miró confundido.

 

 

“De que estas hablando?” Thomas dejo pasar a Manu, para que pudieran resolver el asunto.

 

 

“Te hablo de la primera vez que viste a Miroslav” Manuel lo miró con seriedad “Eres su amante!”

 

 

“n-no Manu, e-eso no es verdad..” Thomas negó al instante.

 

 

“Por favor Thomas, los vi hoy besándose, en la empresa!!” Manu se exaspero, desde el momento que los vio comenzó a atar cabos, El día de la fiesta, las visitas de Thomas a la empresa, la consulta de Bastian y cuando los vio besándose en esa oficina. “Thomas no estoy aquí para preguntarte el porque, sino.... Miroslav esta casado Thomas tu..”

 

 

“ya lo se Manu...” Thomas lo interrumpió, tomando asiento en el sofá, al igual que Manuel.

 

 

“y si lo sabes, porque estas con el?”

 

 

“El no la ama Manu” Thomas respondió mirándolo a la cara por primera vez desde que Manu llego.

 

 

“y acaso el te ama a ti? Te lo ha dicho alguna vez? Dime..” Manu había dado en el blanco, Thomas lo pensó un momento y era verdad, Miroslav nunca le había dicho algo así, ni siquiera un “Te quiero” Thomas bajo la cabeza, se quedo pensando un momento, Manu solo lo miró y puso una mano en su hombro, Thomas temblaba.

 

 

“Thomas yo... es por tu propio bien...” Manu intento hablarme Thomas solo señalo a la puerta, sin levantar el rostro.

 

 

“Puedes irte Manuel...” Thomas dijo casi en susurro, Manu solo se levanto, lo miró con pena y luego salio por la puerta.

 

 

Thomas se quedo en el sofá con la cabeza baja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, debo explicar que.. en esta historia Sylwia es Hermana de Mario porque así lo necesitaba la historia, ya conoceran la razon :3
> 
>  
> 
> Bye


	6. Fucking Mario Fucking Gómez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste <3

Miroslav llego a su casa, siendo recibido por un beso de Sylwia en su mejilla, siempre se preguntaba si ella se daba cuenta de que el no la quería, el siempre era distante, frió y totalmente lejano a ella, aunque Sylwia siempre lo trataba con total cariño, Miroslav siempre había sabido del amor de Sylwia a el, en el momento en que los comprometieron, Sylwia siempre mostró cariño y amabilidad a el, Sylwia no se merecía eso, ella es una mujer maravillosa y el la estaba engañando de la peor manera, fingir amarla y darle cariño de el cual Miroslav le da muy poco a la persona que en verdad quiere, Thomas, quien en unos pocos meses despertó el deseo, la tentación y la pasión en el, conociendo poco a poco al muchacho, hasta al punto en que Miroslav se enamoro de el, aunque le costaba expresarlo, muchas veces no tenía la valentía de decírselo, para Thomas era totalmente fácil decirle a Miro que lo quería, pero para Miroslav sería una tarea un tanto difícil.

 

.

 

“ _y acaso el te ama a ti? Te lo ha dicho alguna vez?”_

 

 

Las palabras de Manu se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, Thomas se sentía cada vez más idiota, Manu tenía razón, el jamas había oído esas palabras salir de la boca de Miroslav, a pesar de que el lo había dicho algunas veces, Thomas nunca escucho un “Te quiero” de Miroslav, ¿acaso el era solo su juguete?, Thomas escondió su cara entre sus manos, jamas quiso pensar eso, jamas pensó que el seria solo un juguete para Miroslav, no, el debía significar más para el, el debía significar más.

 

 

Debía.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

Manu entro completamente serio a la empresa, ni siquiera saludo a Sasha, Subió rápidamente al ascensor, sin mirar quien entro junto a el.

 

 

“Hay algo que te molesta Manuel?” La voz suave junto a el lo saco de sus pensamiento, volteo, Philipp lo miraba con total curiosidad.

 

 

“n-no nada Philipp..” Manu se paso una mano por su nuca, nervioso, recordó las palabras de Marco el otro día. “Puedo preguntarte algo?”

 

 

“si”

 

 

“Puedes....b-bueno...quieres salir conmigo esta noche?” Manu pregunto con rapidez, pero Philipp entendió cada palabra.

 

 

“p-por supuesto” Philipp contesto un poco nervioso, sonriendo.

 

 

Manu sonrió victorioso.

 

 

.

 

 

“Lo conseguí!!” Manu entraba a la oficina de Marco, llevándose una sorpresa, el rubio mantenía a su asistente a horcajadas sobre el, Mientras lo besaba, al escuchar a Manu se separaron al instante, Manu los miró cruzándose de brazos sonriendo divertido, Mario se retiro más rojo que un tomate.

 

 

“Q-Que decías?” Marco acomodaba su cabello, acercado su silla al escritorio.

 

 

“Que lo conseguí Marco, saldré con Philipp esta noche..” Manu sonrió triunfante.

 

 

“Genial!!” Marco exclamo alegre.

 

 

“parece que tu también conseguiste algo con Mario cierto?” Marco se sonrojo un poco.

 

 

“Si..pero es genial Manu, Mario es … es lindo, amable, algo tímido, sus besos son..”

 

 

“Espera, espera, no te emociones..” Manu detuvo el discurso que Marco estaba a punto de comenzar, Marco sonrió abiertamente.

 

 

 

.

 

 

“Benni....” Mats detuvo a Benedikt, quien se dirigía hacía el ascensor, este lo miró con cara de disgusto.

 

 

“¿Que pasa ahora?” Benedikt se soltó del agarre de Mats.

 

 

“Quería invitarte a...”

 

 

“Por favor Mats, ya basta, ¿Porque no te rindes? “ Benedikt interrumpió al pelinegro.

 

 

“Porque te amo Benni” Mats lo miró con toda seriedad, Benedikt se quedo sin respiración un momento, luego, acerco su rostro al de Mats y lo beso.

 

 

“Esta noche a las Ocho, no falles Mats.” Benni le susurro, Mats sonrió y abrazo al otro, quien le devolvió el abrazo gustoso.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Miro...” Thomas abrió lentamente la puerta de la oficina de Miroslav “Debo hablar contigo..” Thomas camino lentamente hasta Miro.

 

 

“También yo Thomas..” Miroslav se levanto y abrazo al muchacho por la cintura

 

 

“ **Habla tu primero”** Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron levemente.

 

 

“ **Manu lo sabe..”**

 

 

“ **Te quiero”**

 

 

“Que?” Thomas creyó haber escuchado mal, acaso Miro..

 

 

“te quiero Thomas..” Miroslav repitió, Thomas lo miró incrédulo.

 

 

“Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? Manu lo sabe Miro el..” Thomas fue interrumpido por los labios de Miroslav que se sellaron con los suyos, Thomas se aferro al cuello del mayor.

 

 

“por supuesto que si Thomas y no importa,sabes porque? Porque te quiero..” Miroslav lo beso de nuevo, había reunido todas las fuerzas para decírselo a Thomas y para al fin tomar una decisión, se divorciaría de Sylwia, Thomas no podía estar mas feliz, había escuchado las palabras que deseaba que salieran de los labios de Miro.

 

 

Miroslav acaricio las caderas de Thomas, descansando sus manos en el contorno de su cuerpo, Thomas dio unos pasos hacía atrás, chocando contra el escritorio, Thomas se subió a el, Miroslav ataco su cuello, mordiendo desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula, Thomas gemía suavemente, Miro tomó el borde de la camisa de Thomas, este levanto los brazos dejando que el otro le quitara la prenda, su piel blanca expuesta a la mirada depredadora de Miroslav, Thomas no se quedo atrás y con un poco de dificultad retiro el saco del cuerpo de Miro, desabotono su camisa pero Miro le impidió quitársela del Todo.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Acomodaba su corbata Mientras el elevador subía, Mario Gómez tenía “asuntos” que atender con Miroslav y la hora del almuerzo es el momento perfecto para hablar con el sobre Thomas. Desde el momento que vio al chico le atrajo y cuando Miroslav lo arrastro lejos de el, sabía que Thomas no era simplemente “amigo” de Miroslav y el debía descubrir eso.

 

 

Al llegar a su destino, observo que Olivier no estaba, para su suerte, la puerta de la oficina de Miroslav estaba entreabierta, el no iba a espiar, pero un gemido lo atrajo hacía la puerta, observando a Thomas recostado sobre el escritorio, desnudo, con sus piernas entrelazadas en la espalda de Miroslav, quien embestía fuertemente contra el cuerpo de Thomas, Mario se las arreglo para tomar una foto en el momento exacto en que Miroslav se inclino a besar a Thomas, viéndose claramente en la imagen, Mario sonrió con malicia y se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor,tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

 

 

“ _¿Hola?”_

 

 

“Hola Sylwia..”

 

 

“ _Mario!! que gusto que llamaras, estas en la ciudad?”_

 

 

“Si y te llamaba para invitarte a tomar un café, ¿Que dices?” Mario sonrió, Mientras salia del ascensor.

 

 

“ _Por supuesto!”_

 

 

“Bien, pasare por ti en media hora esta bien?”

 

 

“ _si”_

 

 

Mario corto la llamada, se encontró con Olivier, Marco y Mario que entraban por la puerta de la empresa.

 

 

“¿Que hacía Mario aquí?” Marco se acerco a Olivier “¿Acaso nos perdimos alguna reunión con los accionistas?”

 

 

“La reunión con los accionistas es hasta mañana y estábamos en la hora del almuerzo,Mario venía a ver a Miroslav” André Schürrle apareció detrás de Marco, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

 

 

“Miroslav y Mario no son muy “Amigos” Olivier hizo las comillas con sus manos “ Es más, a Miroslav nunca le agrado Mario, no entiendo porque Mario quisiera verlo a el..”

 

 

“Es el único que se me ocurre, pues Miroslav siempre se queda en la empresa a la hora de almorzar” André se encogió de hombros, Olivier y Marco solo se miraron entre sí,Mario estaba callado, aun pensando en Manu que los vio a el y Marco esta mañana, el rubio se dio cuenta del silencio de su novio y lo abrazo por detrás, este se sobresalto.

 

 

“¿En que piensas?” Marco beso su mejilla.

 

 

“Recuerdas que Manu nos vio esta mañana?” Marco asintió.

 

 

“no te preocupes por eso Sunny, Manu entiende, es más, creo que pronto comenzara a salir con Philipp” Marco sonrió al igual que Mario.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya notaron, no simpatizo a Mario Gómez, no se porque, pero el jamas me ha agradado, ni mucho menos su emparejamiento con Thomas, sorry a las personas que si. 
> 
> Debo informar algo: mi horario de estudios es una jornada que no me agrada, pues no tendré mucho tiempo de hacer o leer algo, voy a terminar esta historia y veré de que forma ordeno mi tiempo para poder publicar otra, si es posible tal vez una serie, no lo se, tengo que comenzar primero.
> 
> Los quiero. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Bye


	7. Photography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!

“Me alegra que estés en la ciudad Mario, extrañe tu compañía..” Sylwia sonreía abiertamente a su hermano, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa frente a ella.

 

“Que bueno que estés feliz Sylwia..” Mario sonrió. “pero la verdad te cite aquí para hablar sobre un tema, Sylwia y lastimosamente no te agradara mucho...”

 

La sonrisa del rostro de Sylwia desapareció.

 

“¿Que sucede? ¿Te peleaste con Miroslav otra vez?” Sylwia ladeo la cabeza,ella siempre había estado consiente de la rivalidad entre su hermano y su esposo, pero a ella no le interesaba mucho ese tema.

 

Mario deslizo su celular sobre la mesa, tomando un sorbo de café, Sylwia tomó el teléfono entre sus manos.

 

Al enfocar su vista y distinguir la fotografía.

 

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?” Thomas acaricio el rostro de Miroslav, luego bajo sus manos y comenzó a abotonar la camisa del mayor, Miro asintió.

 

“Se que le estaría haciendo daño a Sylwia, pero le haré más daño si le sigo mintiendo y si ella se entera por otra persona, prefiero decirle yo..” Miroslav beso la frente de Thomas, este aun estaba sobre su escritorio pero ahora completamente vestido, recientemente le había dicho a Thomas que se iba a divorciar de Sylwia.

 

“Miro..”

 

“¿Hmm?”

 

“Te quiero..”

 

Miroslav levanto su vista, Thomas lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Miro lo beso y unió sus frentes.

 

“También te quiero” Thomas lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que lo atrajeron desde la primera vez que los vio, Thomas lo beso brevemente y se bajo del escritorio, dándole una ultima mirada, luego camino hacia la puerta y se fue.

 

Thomas observo a Olivier que salía del elevador, el más alto lo miró confundido ¿Que hacía Thomas en la empresa a esta hora? Olivier no quería meterse en los asuntos de su jefe, era su vida privada, a pesar de tener curiosidad sobre eso, aun no tenía el valor suficiente de preguntarle a Miroslav.

 

.

 

Thomas bajo por el ascensor, terminando de ordenar su ropa y su desordenado cabello, rápidamente salio del ascensor con rumbo a la oficina de Manu, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con el, en el camino observo a Christoph Kramer, asistente de Manu, el chico lo saludo alegremente y Thomas respondió igual, abriendo lentamente la puerta dela oficina de Manu, el rubio estaba concentrado en su computadora.

 

"Christoph necesito que.." Manuel paro en seco al ver a Thomas con rostro inexpresivo, Manuel dejo toda actividad que hacía para mirar a Thomas, cruzándose de brazos, Thomas se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

 

"Manu yo...la ultima vez que nos vimos yo... lo siento" Thomas articulo con dificultad, no encontraba la forma correcta de disculparse con el."se que tu solo quieres lo mejor para mi y lo haces para protegerme....pero Manu...Miroslav en verdad...en verdad me quiere.." Thomas lo miró sonriendo a lo ultimo que dijo, Manu seguía en silencio, hasta que después de unos minutos hablo:

 

"Te juro que si llega a lastimarte lo mato!" Manuel sonrió, Thomas se levanto de su silla y corrió a abrazarlo, sabía que Manuel siempre lo iba a estar cuidando, así como el cuidaría a su mejor amigo.

 

"Eres mi mejor amigo Manu" Thomas dijo abrazado a el."y tu... no tienes un amorío por ahí?" Thomas le pregunto al separarse de el, Manu lo miró por un momento y luego suspiro.

 

"si"

 

"Ja! lo sabía! ¿Quien es?¿Lo conozco?¿Trabaja aquí?" Thomas lo ataco con preguntas, tomando asiento de nuevo en la silla en la que estaba sentado anteriormente.

 

"Su nombre es Philipp, es socio de la empresa y esta noche voy a salir con el..." Manuel sonrió al recordar al hombre.

 

"Espera...no es el pitufo con el que tu hablabas en la fiesta.." Thomas recordó, el jamas olvidaría ese día, el día que conoció a Miroslav.

 

Manu frunció el ceño "No le digas pitufo! Philipp es de estatura pequeña...es todo"

 

"Perdona"Thomas sonrió ampliamente, Luego de unos segundos, Manu también sonrío.

 

.

 

_"Perdona Sylwia...pero no podía dejar que Miroslav te hiciera esto.."_

 

Las palabras de Mario resonaban en su mente, Sylwia ahora se encontraba en el auto de su hermano, camino a su casa, miraba desinteresada por la ventana,Mario le había informado sobre la infidelidad de su marido, un tal "Thomas Müller" era el amante de Miroslav, Sylwia no quiso llorar en ningún momento que hablo con Mario,retuvo sus lagrimas, ella no iba a llorar en frente de Mario, sabía que su marido siempre había sido algo distante con ella, pero jamas sospecho esto, ella le tenía demasiada confianza como para dudar de el, estaba demasiado enamorada para encontrarle algún defecto a Miroslav,siempre pensaba en Miroslav como alguien recto y confiable,Tal vez ese fue su error, le dio las gracias a Mario cuando salio de su auto, estaban frente a su casa, Mario le pregunto si quería que se quedara con ella, Sylwia se negó con una sonrisa fingida y entro a su casa, al momento de cerrar la puerta, rompió en llanto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que el capitulo me quedo cortito ._.
> 
> Me siento terrible por hacer sufrir a Sylwia :( 
> 
> perdón por tardar tanto!!!
> 
> comentarios son bienvenidos :3
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
